Regarde moi
by Yohko the demo
Summary: Si seulement il m'avait regardé, qu'estce que ça aurait changé? OroJira


Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto

Genre: Angst, du sang, de la détresse psychique (aime cette expression), léger yaoi

Disclaimer : Naaaan ils sont pas à moi, ça va, on aura compris… . 

Regarde moi

J'ai du sang sur le visage.

Ton sang. Encore chaud.

Tsunade me parle, je crois, mais je ne l'entends plus. Je n'entends que toi, cette voix qui n'a jamais dit ce que je voulais.

Pourtant j'ai attendu longtemps. J'ai espéré que tu viennes, et j'ai désespéré Tsunade. Elle, elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, que je serais toujours déçu. Mais c'était la plus intelligente, la plus douée, le plus stable. Pas une délinquante comme moi, pas une psychopathe comme toi. L'hokage.

Et moi, j'ai toujours voulu des choses que je ne pouvais pas obtenir.

Mais toi, je peux enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne me serres pas ? Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, pourquoi tu ne me hurles pas après, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me tuer ?

Pourquoi tu es si immobile ?

Je sais, trop de sang coule de tes blessures.

Trop de sang sur mes vêtements, trop de sang sur ma peau, trop de sang tout autour de nous. Ton sang nous unit, Oro.

Je voudrais tant que tu y répondes, à cette question que je ne t'ai jamais posée à voix haute.

Est-ce que tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Regarde, je suis là ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu me refuses ? Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Et toutes mes bêtises.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi.

Toutes mes fanfaronnades.

Regarde-moi, regarde-moi.

Tous mes cris, tous mes rires.

Toutes mes larmes contenues, retenues, combattues.

Regarde-moi.

Je voulais abattre tous ces murs qui me séparaient des autres. Les défoncer avec éclat, sans prendre garde aux convenances, défoncer tous ceux qui m'ignoraient.

Je le faisais avec art. Avec force. Avec désespoir.

D'abord, c'était le village entier. Trop ignoré, trop seul, pourquoi tout le monde m'évite, pourquoi personne n'ose me regarder ? La honte de tous, réfugié dans les livres, il fallait que j'étudie, que je sache tout mieux qu'eux pour leur prouver que j'existais. J'ai vite oublié cette méthode.

Et puis, l'équipe. Tsunade qui me regardait de haut, mais qui me regardait. J'étais d'abord l'intello, puis le pervers, enfin le taré, le cancre.

Mais au moins j'étais.

Sarutobi qui soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

Mais qui les rabaissait toujours sur moi.

Et toi.

Tu m'as regardé, la première fois. Puis tu as détourné les yeux. Je ne valais pas la peine que tu prennes ma présence en compte. Trop faible. Trop nul malgré tous mes efforts. Trop rien.

Je me suis battu pour l'accrocher, ce regard qui me dédaignait. Je me suis entraîné jusqu'à tomber évanoui. J'ai étudié jusqu'à ne plus rien voir. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, et comme ça ne suffisait pas je suis passé à des actions moins louables. J'ai bu, fumé, volé, n'importe quoi.

J'ai tout fait pour que tu me remarques. Du bon, comme du mauvais.

Et tu as fini par me regarder. Avec surprise, lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à te mettre à terre. Coup en traître, mais coup quand même.

Puis tes yeux se sont de plus en plus tournés vers moi, lors de nos missions côte à côte.

Mais je voulais plus. Je voulais capter ton regard, l'emprisonner et ne plus jamais le relâcher. Je voulais que tu ne vives plus que par moi. Les autres pouvaient bien m'oublier à jamais si c'était le prix à payer pour que toi tu me laisses entrer dans tes yeux.

Mais c'était trop demander, pas vrai ?

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as brisé, ni le nombre de fois où un simple coup d'œil m'a reconstruit.

Moi, je ne vivais que par toi. Tu étais toujours avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas survivre sinon, tu comprends ?

Et puis il a fallu que tu partes.

Je me suis écroulé. Demande à Tsu, à Sarutobi. J'ai replongé dans mes bons vieux systèmes d'autodéfense de gosse en mal d'affection : j'ai accumulé les conneries. J'en suis pas fier.

Et puis on a du te retrouver, te combattre. Nos regards se sont à nouveau croisés, mais c'était différent. J'étais l'ennemi, la cible. Tu m'acceptais pleinement, à ta manière. J'étais. Enfin.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait revivre.

Pourtant tu sombrais de jour en jour. La noyade que tu nous avais cachée depuis l'adolescence nous était enfin révélée, et seule notre équipe pouvait la voir. Les autres y voyaient de la démence à l'état pur, nous y voyions une chute sans fin.

Mais je gardais espoir, tu sais ? Tout au fond de moi.

Biens sûr, tu avais tué, tu étais un dangereux criminel, tu avais le sang de beaucoup trop de gens sur les mains.

Et alors. Tu étais un ninja. Tous les ninjas ont trop de sang sur les mains.

Je voulais vraiment te sauver. Pas des autres et de leur justice trop faible.

De toi-même.

Et en te sauvant, je voulais que tu me voies enfin de la même manière que moi je te voyais.

Rêves, fantasmes, stupidités.

Inconscience.

Mais je te voulais quand même.

On dirait bien que c'était impossible, hein.

Il fallait que tu meures pour que d'autres puissent vivre. Cette bonne vieille règle du cycle de la vie.

Maintenant, les gens vont me regarder. Je serai non seulement un ninja de légende, mais aussi le héros. Ils me dévoreront des yeux, prendront ce qu'il reste de mon âme pour leurs propres rêves, associeront mon nom à ta mort en portant un toast.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais vraiment regardé, toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas volé tout ce que j'avais du coin de l'œil, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Je t'aurai tout donné.

Maintenant, il faut que je ferme ces yeux que j'ai tant cherché, ces yeux si vides, morts, qui m'oppressent, qui me tuent.

Et que j'essuie les miens, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps. Il y a vraiment trop de poussière ici, mes larmes se mélangent à ton sang, mais je ne pleure pas.

Parce que tu m'as regardé avant de tomber.

Parce que tu m'as souri avec tes yeux.

Parce qu'aucun membre de notre équipe ne doit jamais pleurer. Nous sommes dignes les uns des autres. Je serai digne de toi.

… Mais notre équipe, qu'en reste-t-il ?

_Je l'ai vu se pencher doucement sur Oro - non, sur le cadavre. Les corps n'ont pas de nom. Je l'ai vu l'enlacer doucement, avec une délicatesse presque surprenante venant de lui, mais une passion tout aussi inattendue. _

_Il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours un enfant abandonné, qui recherche un appui qui ne cesse de se dérober._

_J'ai toujours su tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux et dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. J'ai toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas finir bien._

_J'ai vu quelque chose couler de ses yeux, et j'ai détourné les miens._

_Puis je l'ai fixé._

_Même face à ta douleur et à sa mort, je ne te tournerai pas le dos._

_Puis je l'ai vu se pencher un peu plus et embrasser chaque œil du cadavre. Simple effleurement du bout des lèvres, doux, pudique presque._

_Je l'ai vu fermer à jamais ces yeux qui avaient toujours été si expressifs quelque soit le visage dans lequel ils se trouvaient._

_Oro… Si seulement tu l'avais regardé, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? _


End file.
